A CHANCE ENCOUNTER: A DEIDARA AND HINATA STORY
by Mystykk Mysterio
Summary: Hinata was found nearly dead by the young Akatsuki, Deidara. When he helps to heal her, will there feelings for each other grow? Will the Akatsuki find out? Rated T just to be safe..I DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. ENCOUNTER

**A CHANCE ENCOUNTER:**

A Deidara and Hinata Story

CHAPTER 1: Encounter

__________________________________________________________

She walked down the long dirt path taking a nature walk. But she did not notice the sign that said "PRIVATE PROPERTY: TRESPASSERS BEWARE." Her leg hit a tripwire sending kunai, shuriken, and bo shuriken flying her way. She raised her hands to protect herself, but it was too late.

One side of a huge boulder opened and a tall blond-haired boy wearing an Akatsuki cloak stepped out. His hair was tied up with a red ribbon and his hair covered his left eye hiding a scouter. He sighed and said, "Guys! I'm going out for a while, un!" He really just wanted to get out of doing his chores that were forced on him and only him each day. Then a blood-curdling scream broke the silence. He leaped to his feet to investigate.

So far for the next few hundred yards, everything seemed normal. That is until Deidara's scouter picked up something and on a screen said, "UNKNOWN OBJECT DETECTED." He jumped down from a tree and went over to the object lying face-down in its own blood. He picked up something lying next to it. The object was a tag that read, "HINATA HYUGA…Sex: F….AGE: 15….HEIGHT: 5' 3"….Weight: 89.9 Lbs. Rank: Chunin." He then dropped it and looked at her as his scouter's screen read, "CONDITION CRITICAL: HEARTRATE: 17 BPM…70%BLOODLOSS….NEEDS IMMEDIATE CARE." Then a small map popped up and said," NEAREST HOSPITAL: 3 MILES…KONOHA REGIONAL CARE HOSPITAL."

Deidara thought to himself carefully, "She's dying, I need to help….even if it means getting thrown out of the Akatsuki, I have to save her, hm." He then turned to a large boulder and said, "Maybe if I can cause a big enough explosion, I can blow a cave into this rock!" He unzipped his bag of clay, "But I have to hurry!" His hand-mouth opened from his palm quickly chewing up some clay. After about 30 seconds, it opened and 5 small clay birds came out. He dropped them in front of the large rock and formed a hand-seal. "KATSU!" There was an explosion loud enough to wake up Queen Elizabeth in England. He soon stood in front of a large cave with the entrance large enough for at least a bear to get through standing up. Deidara quickly scooped up Hinata in his arms and ran into the cave. He set her down and leaned her against a wall. Using some unused clay that had not been infused with Chakra and a couple of thick pieces of thread from his cloak, he made some candles and lit them. He pulled out the weapons VERY carefully. Deidara then ran back to the base and got some of Hidan's spare blood bags out of the fridge, some wet cloths, and some bandages. He then came back with them to a still unconscious Hinata. After all of the blood was cleaned, he took a small needle from the first aid kit and began transferring the new blood to her. Her wounds were soon stitched and bandaged up.

Hinata lied on a mat with a pillow that Deidara had gotten from his own bed for her to recover. She lied there for days with no response. Deidara became worried that she may not wake up. His hair was frizzy and he had dark circles under his eyes. Until about 6 days later, her eyes began to open slowly. Deidara was over in a corner when he heard a small groan come from her. He rushed over to her as she slowly woke up. She saw Deidara hanging over her when her vision came back gradually. Once she saw his cloak, she instantly became frightened.

But Deidara held up his hand and said, "Don't worry, I saved your life. I'm not going to hurt you." She then dropped her guard. "Where am I?"she asked weakly. "You're about maybe 500 yards from the Akatsuki base." She looked at her body which was covered in bandages. Her coat and undershirt were lying beside her since Deidara couldn't get to her upper body considering it received the most damage along with her arms. Her torso was covered in bandages. It almost seemed like it WAS a shirt considering the weapons hit her almost everywhere. Almost NO place on her upper body wasn't covered in bandages.

He sat down next to her and gave her some water. "What happened before I found you?" Deidara asked her. "Well," she said recalling the past events that had happened. "I was on a nature walk when I saw a kunai coming at me. Then I realized that there were weapons coming at me in all directions. I tried using my Protective-Eight Triagrams to fend it off, but I used it too late. Everything went black and then I woke up here. How long have I been here?" "About 6 days.." "I see."Would you like something to eat?" "That sounds good right about now." "Okay! I'll be right back." He left the cave and returned with some chicken and tea. As she ate, she couldn't help but keep looking at him and blushing as he made some small clay sculptures. She began thinking, "Maybe Deidara-Kun isn't so bad, maybe he has a lighter side from his life with the Akatsuki. Maybe, just maybe I changed him."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Sorry for slow updates peoples! ^////^;;;; My charger shorted out and stopped working so I had to wait on another one…oh well…RXR!!!


	2. TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL

___________________________________________________________________

Hinata finished her lunch and sat back to let it settle. She looked at Deidara's features carefully. "What is it, yeah?" he asked. "I feel as though I've seen you before," she said. He thought carefully and then said, "I can't……WAIT! I remember!" She crawled over to him. "What is it?" "I'm starting to remember the first time we ever met." This was true…for they had met when he was only 11 and Hinata was 7.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Deidara!" a man screamed; Deidara's father. "What?!" the young blond boy said, he had blown up his dad's trophy room. "You've gone too far this time!" "It's art, father!" "It's not art, it's destruction!" Deidara then grabbed his dad by the throat and pushed him against the wall. "I don't care what you think it is! Maybe it's time I show you my true art, UN!" Laughing to himself, he then took out a small clay bird and made a hand sign. The small bird disappeared in a very large cloud of smoke and then it cleared revealing that it had not exploded but grew into a bird the size of a limousine. He blew a large hole in the roof and flew out of it leaving his father with a horrified look on his face.

Deidara flew over his village dropping clay bombs everywhere. "Now for my masterpiece, hm," he said smiling. He pulled out a large thing with its arms crossed over each other. But before he could drop it, finishing off the village once and for all, an arrow cut his birds head from its body. The young artist fell to the ground with a loud thud. He got up and saw his father standing there bow in hand. "That's enough Deidara.." he said. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!! EVER SINCE MOTHER DIED I'VE BEEN DOING THIS TO FILL THE VOID!!" he screamed. "Blowing things up won't bring her back! You're only killing more innocent people!" Deidara took off his shirt revealing a large mouth that was sewn shut on his chest. He then grabbed a large chunk of clay from his bird and threatened to cut the thread and blow himself up.

But instead, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. He appeared outside of the burning village, looked back and began to cry. The night air filled with smoke and he was soon away from Iwagakure. His tears stained the sand and dirt that he walked on all night. He arrived at the Konoha gates early the next morning. Exhausted and sad, he sat down in a park which overlooked a grassy mountain range. He thought about last night; about what he had done to his hometown.

Deidara was sad and alone. He did what he did out of anger and sadness for his late mother. Nothing would help him. That is until he heard a small voice say, "Hi there!" The young blond looked up and saw a girl with short bluish hair with a bow and large grey eyes with no pupils in a blue dress. "Hi…." He said. "What's wrong?" "I just destroyed my whole village…" "I see.." she said sitting down next to him. She looked at him and pushed his hair away from his eye revealing both big blue eyes.

"My names Hinata, what's yours?" "Deidara…" Their conversation lasted for a few hours until the sun began to set. He showed her some of his sculptures and showed her some of the different sized explosions. Deidara started to cheer up and they decided to watch the sunset together. Hinata leaned on his shoulder and looked over the horizon as the sun turned the sky a beautiful bright red. Then Hinata's father Hiashi came by with her little sister, Hanabi and older cousin, Neji. He called her over. "Oh! I have to go," she said. "Bye!" Then she gave him a small flower and a kiss on the cheek and left. Deidara was still staring in the same spot as she was when she left for about 5 minutes. He looked at the ground and began to blush. "Wow…" he thought. "She kissed me. And she wasn't afraid of me. I believe I've been touched by an angel," He said looking into the starry sky. He got up and walked off.

_**END FLASHBACK **_

"Oh!" Hinata said. "Now I remember!" "I still remember where that spot is.." Deidara said. "Would you like to go there?" "Yes, I would love that." She put on her shirt and jacket hiding her bandages, and they were off. They sat in the same spot and watched the sun go down into the starry sky. They were in the same positions they were in when they met. After it became midnight, they headed back to the cave and went to bed. He watched her sleep peacefully."I knew it," he said. "I've been touched by an angel.." Then he fell asleep.

WHOO!! FOOTBALL!!! Just kidding…randomness….RXR!!


	3. COME WITH ME

CHAPTER 3: COME WITH ME

Days passed and Hinata and Deidara had loads of fun together. They went on small dates, they ate together, and they played games. Hinata used her special ointment to heal her cuts faster. After they were healed, Deidara cut the stitches out and the small holes healed in a couple of hours. But then the time came that they had to leave each other. "Hinata," he said. "It is time for us to go back to our homes. I will see you soon." He kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back. "Goodbye." She hugged him and began to cry. "Goodbye, Deidara…" He hugged her back and a couple of tears even left his eyes. She let go and walked home as he walked back to the base.

Deidara came through the doorway with a sad look on his face. Pain came in and said, "Deidara! Where have you been? You are WAY behind on your chores!" Deidara looked up and said, "Well, I uh-" "I don't care just do your chores…" Pain then handed him a stack of paper the size of an encyclopedia with all of his chores on them.

He scrubbed the toilets, washed the dishes, loaded the clothes washer, cleaned up the blood from Sasori's human puppets, folded laundry, washed the windows and mirrors, cleaned the bathrooms, dusted, and many other tasks that took about 7 hours to complete. Finally the last thing on his list was to go to the store and get multiple items like bloodstain remover, bleach, cereal, beef, etc.

He made a large clay bird and flew off to the market. Everything was bought and then loaded into the bird's hollow head. Then he thought, "You know, maybe I should stop by Hinata's house and see how she's doing." His bird then flew off into the night to check on her. He soon saw a house with "日向" written on it. His bird landed in the back yard making no sound at all.

He was going to the front door when he heard Hinata scream in pain. It was similar to what he had heard when before found her bleeding to death. He rushed to the nearest window with a light on. He stayed low but what he saw was Hinata being beaten by her own father. Her lips and nose were bleeding, she was bruised everywhere, and she was being yelled at for being away for days.

When he was finally gone, Hinata ran upstairs to her room. Deidara got on his bird and floated up to her room window. "Hey," he said. His voice startled her and she turned around. "Dei-Kun!" she said. "I saw what happened to you, and I would like for you to come with me back to the Akatsuki base." "Yes! Please, take me with you!" "Alright, climb on!" She jumped onto the car-sized clay bird and they flew off into the night.

They flew over the quiet lighted city of Konohagakure. Hinata hugged his waist tightly as he looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back at him and kissed him. They then flew straight towards the base, undetected by anyone. His bird flew into a ravine and over a small river. He directed it into a large stone hole which was actually small landing pad.

Hinata and Deidara jumped off of the giant hunk of clay as it fell apart into powder ready to make more clay. "So Deidara, this is where you li-" Hinata's voice was cut off by his hand as it clapped over her mouth. "Shhhh.." he said. "There's someone coming! Hide!" She searched around frantically for a place to hide. She did so as Kisame walked by and stopped in front of Deidara.

"Umm….Deidara?" he asked. "Yeah?" Deidara asked. "Have you noticed you're like really sweaty and red?" It was true….he was sweating and his face was red as a tomato. Kisame looked at him and then walked away. "It's alright, Hinata, you can come out now." She came out from behind a doorway to find him ready to move on.

They came to a room with the words DEIDARA/TOBI on the front. The door opened revealing a small room with two beds, a dresser, and a small TV on the dresser. "You'll stay here," he said. "Here?" Hinata asked. "No." He moved a carpet and there was a trap door with a black handle lying in the floor. He opened the door and led her down into the dark stairs. "Here" He flicked a switch, and the lights illuminated the elegant room. In the back was a small lounge with a remote controlled soda machine, a large 56 inch flat screen TV, a home theater couch, and a large king-sized bed.

There was also a large dresser standing against the wall with small sculptures of birds sitting on top of it. There was also a picture of what looked like a photo booth strip. That was when Deidara and Hinata began dating that few weeks ago. One picture was of them kissing. Deidara took the picture and framed it immediately after. There was a foosball table, a pinball machine, and a few Playstation games lying around. The bathroom looked as if it belonged to a king. There was a large tub with a shower next to it, a double sink, and of course, a toilet.

There was a large closet with Deidara's clothes, shoes, and a few novels and things. "Now I want to show you my favorite room I this whole place." He said. He quickly ran over to the last door in the room. Deidara put his hand on the knob and turned it. There, behind the large white door, made Hinata smile and blush at the same time. Because there behind the door was a large elegant garden. The ceiling was a large glass dome which let the sun shine down on the beautiful flowers and plants. They walked in and Deidara closed the door behind them.

"You grew all of this?" Hinata asked. "With a little help from Zetsu," Deidara replied. "Oh, Dei-Kun! This is beautiful!" She jumped on him and hugged him. Then the sprinklers came on for the semi daily watering. They laughed and giggled as they ran around the garden. Hinata then slipped and fell as Deidara landed on top of her. They stared deeply into each other's eyes and their faces started moving closer. Their eyes closed and their lips met finally. They kissed each other passionately while the sprinklers still ran, soaking them down to the bone. But someone else was watching. "So….that's what he's been doing this past month" A voice said. "_Yes…..Leader-Sama will know of this soon. Heh heh heh.." another said. _His yellow eyes followed them as the two left the garden.

Who is this Peeping Tom? We'll find out in the next chapter! My computer Is running low so I have to stop for now…..and sorry for slow updates….serious writer's block….RXR!


End file.
